


The Prince and the Thief

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Magic, Merry Men - Freeform, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, Vigilante Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin is Emrys?" Lancelot asked to be sure. <br/>"Yes!" Arthur stressed. <br/>"How long have you been having these hallucinations Sire?" <br/>"What? No. Merlin is really Emyrs I saw it with my own eyes." <br/>"Do I need to prescribe you something Sire?" Gaius raised his brow. <br/>"I'm serious Merlin is Emrys, I saw him" <br/>"Not to be rude Sire but Merlin is dead."</p><p>Or</p><p>A Vigilante is causing problems for the Crowned Prince. Emrys and his Merry Men are robbing the Kingdoms of Albion; taking from the rich to give to the poor. For the people by the people. Arthur is dead set on capturing Emrys until he realises Emrys is Merlin; his manservant who died 6 months ago. The thought of capturing him long gone and so was Merlin's memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Robin hood inspired fic with a twist. Enjoy.

"Four times within two weeks!" The Crowned Prince of Camelot growled as he stormed the castles hallways. Gaius, Lancelot and Leon following his footsteps, trying to keep up.

"Some times it's less than that or more. How can we catch someone who is so unpredictable?" The prince continued in a strop. 

"He has managed to get into the vault three times sire and has stolen many things from both yours and Morgana's chambers as well as your fathers" Gaius spoke breathlessly trying to catch up with the younger Pendragon. 

"Who is this-this Vigilante?"

"They call him Emrys" Leon said. 

"Many have said he moves so quickly and quietly that's he's almost invisible, kind of like magic" 

It was true there was a pest shall we say robbing the Pendragon's blind. The past five months were hell as this Vigilante had managed to get past the guards and into the vault to steal gold and other treasury. He had also at times stolen directly from their chambers. Arthur hasn't really seen this Vigilante before but he has caught glimpses of the figure here and there. He wears a green cloak with a hood hiding his face; he knows the figure wears a distinctive blue neckerchief; something he can spot the thief by. 

Now Arthur doesn't really take this robbing thing personal because there have been rumours that this Vigilante has been robbing other Kings and Queens across Albion. However one particular night this vigilante had stolen a ring from Arthur's chambers; it was his mother's ring, one that he would give to whomever he shall marry in the future. So Arthur had to take this personally because he wanted his mothers ring back, it's one of the only things he's has left of her. 

"Hopefully not magic" Arthur muttered. "Otherwise my father will have this person executed" 

"Wouldn't he execute him anyway because of the stealing?" Asked Lancelot; a trusted Knight and friend of the blonde Prince. 

"I suppose; but being executed for being different is just absurd" 

"You've never had any objectification to your father's law on magic before" Leon commented. 

“Yes well that was before, Merlin" Arthur gulped. 

Merlin was Arthur's manservant. He had grown fond of the Raven haired boy; in fact one might say his feelings went deeper than fondness. Six months ago Merlin had died saving Arthur's life. The day he died was the worst day of Arthur's life. Just before Merlin died he told Arthur how he had magic and that he loved him. Arthur cried that day, kissing the young Warlock's still warm lips before standing up to kill the person who had killed his beloved manservant. Once he had taken care of business he went to turn back to the sorcerer’s dead body but he was gone-his body just simply vanished. It was like he was never there. 

There's not a day that goes by that Arthur doesn't think about Merlin, thinking about how he could have saved him or told him how he felt before he died; either way Uther would never approve of their relationship not just because Merlin was a man and a servant but because he was a sorcerer. Never the less, life goes on and Arthur had to resume his princely duties.

Arthur had zoned out thinking of Merlin, he was broken from his train of thought by Gaius' voice talking about the Vigilante. 

"Some say he has other men help him steal the treasure" 

"Yes I recall hearing that rumour" Arthur grumbled. "I heard there were three of them; a strapping young man, a smaller but just as strong, joker fellow and a foul mouthed, opinionated chap" 

"Sounds like quite a bunch" Gaius said. 

"Merry Men" Lance commented. 

"Well we need to catch this Emrys and his Merry Men soon; I want my mothers ring and the thievery to stop" 

....

The next day the Crowned Prince, the King and his Ward were gathered round the dining table eating lunch. It was strange of his father to do this but Uther had insisted that they eat their lunch in the same room. 

"Your majesty" Leon said entering the hall. "I don't mean to interrupt sire but the vigilante has been spotted on the outskirts of Camelot" he informed. Arthur dropped his spoon and instantly stood up.

"Tell someone to get my horse ready; I'm going after this pest" The Prince spat. Leon nodded before exiting the room. 

"Arthur make sure you bring this thief back" Uther growled. "Alive" he added not a second later. "For now" Uther hissed sending a chill down Arthur's spine. 

The thief may be stealing from them but he doesn't deserve to die, at least not without a trail to explain his treason. Arthur ignored his father's words and walked out the dining hall towards the stables. 

....

In the forests of Camelot, the so called vigilante 'Emrys' and his 'Merry men' were sat on logs around a fire they had just built. The four of them sat in a circle around the fire, Emrys being the furthest away. He was leaning his back against a tree trunk, fiddling with a gold ring in his hands deep in thought. 

"Where do we strike next?" A merry man asked impatiently, breaking the thief's train of thought. 

"Settle Will, all in good time" Emrys spoke sternly, his Irish accent apparent. 

"He just wants to go back to Camelot to see that young lady again" Another smirked at Will, he too had an Irish accent but his tone was far more playful than Emrys'. 

"Shut up Gwaine" Will snapped while Gwaine laughed at Will's now pink cheeks.

"Leave him alone Gwaine" The strapping young man chuckled. "He's just following his dick-I mean heart" the muscular man smirked. 

"Percival of all people, I expected this from Gwaine but from you?" Will said pretending to be hurt but couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

"Percival can you pass me a few of those sticks? The fires burning low" Gwaine asked. As Percival turned to get the sticks, Emrys' eyes flashed gold and the fire grew. 

"I forget you can do that" Gwaine chuckled. 

"So Emrys? Will you ever tell us who you are?" Will asked curiously. 

"Yeah take off the hood" Percival agreed. 

Emrys looked at his followers from behind his eye mask. He wasn't going to tell them who he really is, not just yet. The world wasn't ready for his identity just yet; so he wears a Green cloak with his hood up all the time, an eye mask and a blue neckerchief which is his distinct vigilante trademark. 

"You do not need to know who I am but you simply need to help me bring justice to the civilians of Albion" 

"You have been a great leader-" 

"And a loyal friend" Gwaine interrupted Percival. 

"We will follow you till the ends of the earth, to help bring the riches to the poor" Will stated.

"Quiet" Emyrs snapped, moving his head round the tree to hear better. 

"What?" Gwaine raised a brow. 

"Shh" Emyrs shushed, his eyes flashed gold and the fire blew out. The three merry men gave each other questioning looks, while Emrys slowly stood up and started to look about. The three began to follow him until he stopped in his tracks. 

"Run" he smile said.

"What?" 

"Run!" He growled and sprinted back the way he came. The three didn't have time to question anything as they heard the sound of horses galloping towards their location. They ran after the young warlock, grabbing their weapons along the way. 

....

Arthur was ready to give up looking for the vigilante until he heard leaves rustle. He looked to to that direction and saw a hooded figure with eyes mask highlighting his piercing blue eyes. His heart jumped a little, Merlin had similar blue eyes. 

"Emrys" Arthur snarled. "This way" he said spurring on his horse, signalling his Knights-Leon, Lancelot, Elyan and Pellinor-to follow. Travelling by horse was significantly faster than running so he caught up with the four quite easily. 

"Emrys" he roared. "You have something that belongs to me" 

The merry men stopped running. The handsome bearded fellow and the strong man pulled out their swords, while the one Arthur guessed was the mouthy one, grabbed his bow and arrow and aimed at one of the Knights. The bearded man ran forward, he swung his sword, knocking Sir Pellinor off his horse. The mouthy chap fired an arrow into Leon and he fell off his horse too. Arthur, Lancelot and Elyan jumped off their horses, drawing their swords. They charged at the three men and began to fight. 

....

Emyrs watched from a far as they six men fought. Will fought with the Knight known as Elyan using his bow as a substitute for a sword, trying to fire an arrow every chance he got. Percival fought the noble Knight Lancelot, both were skilled in the art of sword fighting, making neither an easy task. Gwaine had been left to fight the Crowned Prince of Camelot; Prince Arthur has a many skills in sword fighting and physical combat, some believe he is unbeatable. To an extent he is, however Gwaine happened to be unbeatable as well. 

Gwaine had caught the Prince off guard and knocked the sword of the blonde mans hand; he proceeded to kick the Prince to the ground and held the sword to the young mans throat. Emrys' eyes widened in horror, he ran out from his hidden spot, stalking towards Gwaine and the floored Prince. For some reason a part of him cared about the prince, he didn't know why; he barely knew the prat but he couldn't let Gwaine kill him. His acts do not include murder. He pushed his arm out to the left, his eyes flashing gold and Gwaine flew away from the prince before he could do some thing drastic. 

"We do not kill innocent people" Emrys spat. 

"But he's a-" Gwaine started wincing as stood up. 

"We do not kill, period" Emrys snarled. 

....

That voice, Arthur thought. It sounds familiar. He shrugged off the train of thought and while the two had their spat, he stood up and grabbed his sword. He snuck up behind Emrys and held the sword to the back of his head. 

"I believe you have something that belongs to me" Arthur stated sharply. 

"And I believe you have something that belongs to the people of Albion" Emrys shot back. His merry men had gathered in front of him ready to attract if Arthur tried anything. 

"And that is?" 

"Gold" 

"I am the Crowned Prince of Camelot I'm supposed to be wealthy. However you have something that is very dear to me and I demand that you return it to me this instance" Arthur's voice grew louder and more commanding. He was losing his patients. 

"What's the treasure you assume I have?" 

"It's a gold ring, my mothers; one of the last things I have of her" Arthur trailed off; his expression became soft at the thought of his mother. 

"And what if I have this item in my possession?" Emyrs asked curiously, his back still facing Arthur. 

"Well you pray to the gods because I'm getting that ring off you dead or alive" The prince threatened. The Vigilante suddenly turned around so he was now facing Arthur, his eyes flashed gold, sending Arthur sprawling into his Knights Elyan and Lancelot. There was a flash of smoke blinding the Prince momentarily as he fell backwards. He quickly recovered standing up ready to fight again but they were gone. He chucked his word down in frustration before helping his Knights to their feet. 

"Everyone alright?" He asked. 

"We need to get back to Camelot, Leon needs medical attention" Lancelot informed pointing Leon who was bleeding badly from his shoulder. Sir Pellinor helped Arthur get Leon onto a horse; they then got on their own horses and rode back to Camelot. 

....

The night was quiet and still; all that could be heard was the foot steps of the Camelot night watch. Emrys had managed to get himself and Will into Camelot; they were sneaking around the outside of the castle. 

Emrys was wearing his usual attire and Will wore a brown cloak with the hood up to hide his face. He had his bow and arrow with him, Emyrs had told him they would need it, along with some rope that somehow ended up in Will's hands to carry. 

"This is the one" Emrys whispered to Will. They were stood under a window that Will assumed was the Crowned Prince's chambers. 

"What are we doing here?" Will asked.

"I have to give back the ring" 

"Why? I'm sure the rich prat has many more of them" Will scoffed. 

"We're Vigilante's not bad guys" Emrys explained. 

"Same thing" Will rolled his eyes. 

"No were for the people, by the people and as much I like stealing from the prat; this ring was over the line" 

"Fine; what's the plan?" 

"Well the window is open; think you can't shoot a rope up for me to climb?" 

"Easy" Will stated. He took the rope he had and tied one end to one of his arrows; he then lined up his shot and fired. The arrow flew through the the window, hopefully hitting the wall. Will pulled the rope to make sure it was secure and wasn't going to fall before handing it over to Emrys. 

"Stay here and keep watch" 

"How long will you be?" 

"Not long why?" Emrys asked but Will's sheepish look said it all. "We won't have time to stop and see your girlfriend" Emrys sighed rolling his eyes at his friend.

As he started to climb the rope, he heard Will mutter 'she's not my girlfriend' under his breath, making his smile at his friend. He's smitten, Emyrs thought. 

....

He reached the window and climbed through. He realised of course the Prince was sleeping in bed just a few feet from him. Any loud noises might wake him up, which would be unfortunate for Emrys as it just so happens that the blonde boy was facing the window he just came through; so the first thing Arthur would see would be him. Emrys decided to place the ring on the desk in front of him. Easily done, he thought to himself and turned to leave, only to kick the chair with his foot by mistake. 

....

Arthur opened his eyes jumping to his feet. He looked at the intruder, who just looked as surprised as him. It took him a moment to realise that it was Emyrs. They looked at each other in shock for a moment before Emrys started to climb out the window. 

"Stop. Wait. Emyrs" Arthur called making Emrys stop in his tracks; he sat in the window one leg in one leg out. "I have no gold in my chambers tonight so why are you here?" Arthur asked. 

"I'm retuning your ring" Emyrs stated pointing to the table without looking up. 

"What? Why? You're a thief" 

"You wanted the ring did you not?" 

"Well yes but answer the question or I will be forced to do something I don't want to do”

"Ooo I'm so scared" 

“I must warn you I've been trained to kill since birth" Arthur threatened. 

"And how long have you been training to be a prat?" He challenged. 

"You can't talk to me like that" Arthur's lip curled into a small smile, he was having the strangest sense of deja vu. He's had this conversation before with Merlin. He gulped, could it be? 

"Sorry, how long have you been training to me a prat, my lord?" He could see at the corner of Emrys' hood that he was smiling slightly himself. That last comment pushed him over the edge; he's had the conversation before. Is Emyrs, Merlin?

....

Emyrs still smiled from his last comment; he has a surprisingly sharp tongue. A vision flashed over Emrys' mind. 

It was him-well the old him-and Arthur talking in the streets of Camelot. 

"I can take you apart in just one blow" Arthur had said to him rather smugly.

"I can take you apart in less that that" He had replied even more so. 

Emrys wavered and fell off the window sill onto the floor. 

....

Arthur rushed to the Vigilante, crouching beside his body. His body was still and his eyes were closed. Arthur looked at the thief properly; he noticed he had a boyish look and high cheek bones, pale skin and what seems to be raven coloured hair behind his hood. 

Arthur slowly moved his had towards Emrys' hood, he was about to pull it off when Emrys opened his eyes. He looked shocked and confused with panic in those blue eyes that's Arthur had previously been accustomed to love. 

"Merlin?" Arthur asked softly. 

"How do you know that name?" Emyrs asked, worry in his tone. He scrambled up pushing Arthur away and jumped out the window before he even had the chance to answer. Arthur gasped when he did rushing to look out the window; he saw Emrys using his cloak to zip line down the rope meeting on of his Merry Men before running off. Arthur had never been so confused in his life. However he was sure of two things, one: that was definitely Merlin and two: it seems Merlin can't remember anything that has happened between them. 

....

Once they were far away from Camelot they came to a stop. Panting like mad the two heeled over trying to catch their breath. 

"Here" Will managed to say, handing Emrys a bag. Emrys cocked his head at Will with a questioning gaze and opened the bag. 

"Gold? But when did you-?"

"You were taking forever so I robbed a few guards, it's your cut" Will smiled. Emrys shook his head but grinned anyway. 

"You amaze me sometimes" 

"I try" Will smirked. 

"Take the money back to out hide out, we'll give it to the good people in the morning" Emrys instructed. 

"Okay" Will said and started to walk away but stopped when he realised Emrys wasn't following him. "Aren't you coming?" 

"No I have a place to be tonight" 

"You're going home?" Will asked. 

"You could say that?"

"Where is home exactly?" 

"Ealdor" He simply stated. 

"I used to live there; that will that you all night to get there" 

"For a normal human yes" Emrys grinned and backed away into the darkness. "See you in the morning" the last thing Will saw of Emrys in the darkness was his blue turning gold before closing. 

"Who are you?" Will called out but he was speaking to nothing. 

....

"Merlin is that you?" Hunith called from her room. 

"Yes mother" 

"Why were you out so late?" 

"Here" Merlin smiled handing his mother a bag of gold. 

"Merlin! What is this? Where did you get it from?" 

"A gift" Merlin lied. "I'm going to bed mum, night" he kissed her cheek before walking towards his own room. 

"Merlin wait" Hunith said making Merlin stop. "H-have any of your memories returned yet? Any visions of images of your old life?" 

"Nope" Merlin lied again, smiling to his mother. He walked into his room and closed the door leaning against it. 

Of course he had remembered something; he remembered the day he met Arthur Pendragon. There's something about him that intrigues Merlin but he can't for the life of him figure it out; it will come to him one day. But now that he knows that he and The Prince have some sort of past, he can't face him again as Merlin, especially since he's supposed to be dead. He was Emrys now, a powerful sorcerer who stole from the rich and gave to the poor; for the people by the people. Right then in that moment Merlin knew that Arthur Pendragon was going to complicate his life; he had a feeling that this wasn't the first time The Prince had done this to him either.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say flashback? No? Ah well here's one anyway XD

6 months ago

Merlin chanted a spell, eyes flashing gold forcing the guard to fall. Merlin scanned the area, everyone one was engaged in a fight; Lancelot, Elyan, Leon and Arthur-who was no where to be found. How could he lose the Prince? At the corner of his eye he saw the blonde prat fighting with another guy.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled when he saw another guard sneak up on Arthur. The Prince must have not heard him because he kept fighting the other guy. On impulse Merlin ran towards the blonde, pushing him out the way as the man struck.

"Merlin!" Arthur's cry was muffled in his ears as he fell to the ground. Arthur dropped down on his knees and held Merlin.

"Merlin, stay with me" Arthur whimpered tears threatened his eyes.

"I have magic" Merlin blurted, now was a better time than any.

"What?" Arthur looked confused; so many things make sense now.

"I was b-born with it. I-I would n-never use it for evil.

"You _lied_ to me"

 "I-I would n-never hurt you A-Arthur; I-I l-love you" Merlin managed on what breath he had left.

"Merlin, I, I lo-" he stopped when he realised Merlin had puffed his last breath. Arthur felt the tears stream down his cheek. He closed the warlock's eyes before placing a small kiss on his still warm lips. Merlin deserved a proper burial; as soon as this battle is over Arthur will give him one. Arthur stood up and rejoined the fighting troops.

After the battle was done, Arthur looked for Merlin's body. He could of swore he died near this tree-Arthur looked down and saw the red neckerchief his man servant used to wear. Merlin's body was gone and all he had left of his man servant was his neckerchief. Arthur put the neckerchief around his neck; Merlin will not be forgotten.

....

He had been dragged somewhere. He didn't know where he was but all knows is he's awake in a dark cave.

"Hello" he managed to say.

"Don't worry you're safe" a voice hushed him.

"Who am I? Where am I?" He questioned.

"Your name is Merlin but here you are known by _Emrys_. As for where, you're in a Druid camp, my name is Aglain"

"How did I get here?"

"You died momentarily till we healed your body; it wasn't your time to go Emrys"

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"It seems the healing spell we used gave you amnesia. However you memory should restore"

"When?"

"I don't know, could be weeks, months, years. Only time will tell. Something could trigger you memories epically sentimental things"

"How-"

" _Shh_ enough questions. Rest for now; let yourself fully heal"

....

Arthur couldn't convince his father to give Merlin a proper burial. So he held one in the empty land near the castle. A few of the villagers turned up along with Lancelot, Gwen, Morgana and Gaius. Arthur felt for Gaius because he lost a son, might not be by blood but their bond was as strong as any father and son.

"Today we lost a great man. He wasn't just my servant, he was my friend; a loyal friend who died saving my life. For those of you who knew Merlin he was very friendly but mostly kept to himself which is why it might shock you that he was a sorcerer"

Gasps escaped the mouths of the villagers.

"I was surprised too but he never used his magic for evil, he was loyal to me. His death proves that. Despite my fathers views I now know that not all magic is evil and there are some good sorcerers"

"Since his body was never found I place here my sword in his honour" Arthur said planting the sword in the ground. "Rest well my friend" Arthur said and kneeled in front of the sword, the others followed suit.

"I love you" Arthur whispered the words that he never got to say under his breath before standing up and walking away; not looking back. Others got up and left at their own time, some placed flowers in front of the sword others placed little ornaments; Gaius was the last to leave tying one of Merlin's blue neckerchief around the handle of the sword. 

....

It was a week before the the Druids allowed Merlin to leave. They only allowed him to leave if he agreed to one condition; that when they need help he will come. They revived him so he owes them his life. He agreed, especially since the spell they used not only gave him amnesia but made his powers stronger. Merlin had no idea what he was going to do now; he had no idea where home was. His magic must know where it is because he blinked and he was in a village, outside a house.

"Merlin?" A woman's voice questioned behind him.

"Merlin!" The voice yelled and he was engulfed in giant hug.

"My dear boy" The woman whispered. "Everyone thinks your dead" she continued.

"It's a long story but I'm guessing you're my _mother?_ " Merlin asked earning a funny look when she pulled back.

"Of course I'm _your_ mother why would you ask such a question?"

"I was resurrected by the Druids and the spell they used gave me amnesia"

"My sweet boy" Hunith cried and cupped his cheek. Suddenly Merlin's eyes turned gold and images of his childhood flashed over his mind.

"Mum" he whispered.

"Merlin are you alright?"

"Yes. They said that little things could bring bits of my memory back and I think you just showed me my childhood"

"Come on let's get you inside before you give someone a heart attack"

....

A week without Merlin was torture. He missed his idiotic grin, his stupidity and clumsiness, his inability to be on time but most of all he misses their conversations. He actually missed being called a _dollop head_ or a clotpole, whatever the hell _that_ is.

" _You_ " a part of his brain said in Merlin's voice that made him smile for the first time in a week.

"Sire, you have practice this morning will you be getting this time?"

And then there was George. There was nothing wrong with him per say; he was always on time, never argued or talked back, did his job well-it's just-he's _not_ Merlin.

"Yes" Arthur sighed sitting up.

....

"My Lord" Leon bowed along with the other Knights when the Prince entered the training ground.

"Morning" Arthur grumbled.

"Shall we start?" Lancelot asked. Arthur nodded.

Lancelot drew his sword and got into position Arthur followed suit. Lancelot moved forward thrusting his sword at Arthur but he easily dodged it. Arthur pushed back swinging his sword to Lancelot's side and Lancelot moved his sword to deflect clinking to two together.

When you are a master swordsman you become aware of your surroundings, you hear and see everything. So Arthur- _obviously being a master swordsman_ -heard his other Knights discussing something about Merlin he tensed and turned to hear more of what they were saying.

Lancelot had already swung his sword by this time and had knocked Arthur down. Arthur blinked not knowing what just happened. He should have been distracted. He lay there not wanting to get back up, closing his eyes to stop his tears. _He was a Prince for god sake!_ How can he protect his people of he lets a manservant who is also dead affect him like this?

"Arthur are you alright?" Lancelot asked as the Knights gathered around their grounded prince. He forced a smiled.

"Yes I'm fine" He accepted the hand Lancelot just gave him and stood up.

"I was momentarily distracted, it won't happen again" he continued.

"Arthur-" Lancelot started a sympathetic look in his eye. He too heard the mention of Arthur's manservant so he knew what had got to him.

"I'm fine" Arthur responded to the pitying look.

"We all miss him too; it's okay to be upset"

"I think we've had enough practice today" Arthur stated and walked away without another glance.

....

A month had gone when the Druids had contacted Merlin for his help. Bandits had stolen their gold and Merlin had been tasked to get it back. He was given a green cloak and an eye mask from the Druid to wear so he won't be recognised. He had been stuck in the house for two weeks not being able to go out without wearing some sort of disguise. Being dead was incredibly _boring_. To finalise his costume he wore his blue neckerchief to give him more colours instead of just all green.

He found the bandits fairly easily with the he help of his magic. They were trying to escape in the forest.

"Stop" he growled making the bandits stop and turn.

"And what are you supposed to be?" One of them-he presumed was the leader-questioned, looking him up and down.

"I am a powerful sorcerer who could tear you apart with the flick of my wrist if you don't give back what isn't yours" Emrys threatened.

"You want this?" The bandit to the left of the leader grinned holding up bags of gold. "Come and get it"

"With pleasure" Emrys smirked.

Emrys' eyes flashed gold and the two bandits flew back into some bushes. The leader look stunned for a second before charging at Emyrs with a knife he pulled from his belt. Emrys simply moved to the side sticking his foot out tripping the bandit up. He growled as he hit the floor quickly getting up to face Emrys. The bandit hit Emrys and tried to again but Emrys was quicker and kicked his legs knocking him to the ground. The other two bandits started to get up but he chanted a spell and the twigs from the bushes wrapped around their wrists.

"Give up?" Emrys laughed taking the bags from the bandits.

"Who are you" the bandit leader groaned.

"Emrys" he grinned and disappeared.

....

"That was so exciting, the adrenaline was great" Merlin beamed when he got back to the Druid camp.

"Well you could stay as Emrys and fight for the people by the people" Aglain offered.

"Fighting bad guys? Stealing from the rich to give from the poor?"

"Yes precisely"

"I'm in"

"Good as we speak King Cenred is raising taxes in his kingdom"

"I better make sure that doesn't happen"

....

A few months on and Emrys was doing well. He stole from the rich and gave to the poor and it felt great. However working alone was challenging; yes he had magic but sometimes there were too many people to fight. Especially since magic is quite an energy drainer.

It wasn't long before he met Gwaine and Percival in a tavern during his latest mission. He had started a bar fight in hoping to get the gold from some guys and his odds were quite low even with magic. They helped him win the fight and get the gold; they helped him ever since.

Will was a bit more difficult to recruit. When Emrys first met Will there was something about him that seemed familiar. It became too much for Emrys and when Will asked to join their group or whatever they were, he said no in fear of what they might have been in the past. It wasn't until he shook the man's hand that he learned they were childhood friends, putting him at ease. Emrys of course couldn't tell Will who he really was because he might just flip.

They had next found Will using his bow and arrow to help a poor family who had just been mugged by some thieves.

"Here you go" Will said handing the man the gold that was taken.

"Thank you how can we ever repay you?"

"No need, just be safe" Will smiled as the man nodded and scurried his family away.

"Will" Emrys called. "We have reconsidered and it would be an honour to have you on our-our-?"

"Team?" Gwaine offered.

"Group?" Percival added.

" _Merry Men_ as we're known by the villagers" Gwaine countered.

"Resistance" Emrys said. _Yeah that sounded right_.

"No thanks"

"No?" Emrys raised his brow. Not that you could really see it past his hood and mask.

"Why not?" Emrys asked.

"I thought you wanted to join us?"  Percival said.

"No, I'm over it. I'm going solo" Will said crossing his arms.

"But you were never with a group to go solo" Gwaine commented.

"So?"

"What will you be called?" Percival asked curiously.

" _Will I Am_ "

"As in William?" Emrys said.

"Yeah"

"That will never catch" Gwaine snorted.

"Yeah who would call them self that?" Percival chuckled.

"Ridiculous" Emrys huffed. Will frowned at them.

"It will work you'll see" He stuck his chin up at them.

"Just join our group and save yourself the embarrassment" Gwaine laughed.

"What makes you so special that I should join you?"

" _Merlin_ " Emrys stated. Percival and Gwaine gave each other a questioning look before shrugging and turning back to Will.

"Excuse me?" Will narrowed his eyes.

"You have-I mean- _had_ a friend named Merlin correct?"

"Yeah so? What's it to you?" Will barked.

"He would have wanted you to join"

"Don't you tell me what he would have wanted me to do, you do t know him!" Will yelled.

"He um-he was part of this group before he died" Emrys lied.

"How could he? He worked for-"

"He left you a letter" Emrys interrupted. He wasn't ready to learn something else about his past life yet.

"What?" He raised his brow.

"Here" Emrys pulled something out from behind his cloak.

"How did you-" Gwaine started but Emrys shot him a glare that told him to shut up. Emrys gave will the letter.

" _Will, I know I haven't seen you in a while but I hope you're well and I will try to visit you one day soon. I have been busy helping Emrys. He is a good man and will look after you. He helps the people by stealing from the rich to give to the poor. Your a good man Will, I trust you will join them and help people the same as I. You can be useful, when you want to be. See you soon, Merlin_ " Will read aloud, tears in his eyes.

Emrys didn't want to use emotional blackmail but he needed Will to be apart of the team. Having four members meant they could be on guard and have more skill sets. Emrys was the leader and the sorcerer, Percival the brawn, Will would be the archer and Gwaine? Well he was good at getting drunk and flirting with people or creating a _'diversion'_ as he calls it. Oh and he's excellent swordsman.

"Alright" Will sniffled.

"Good" Emrys smiled. "Gwaine, Percival; show Will the hideout. Tell him the rules and other information he'll need. I'll be back with you tonight"

"Wait where are you going?" Will asked.

"No where of your concern"

"Who are we stealing from tonight?" Gwaine asked.

"Uther Pendragon. We're going to Camelot"

....

Later that night

Arthur was in his room, staring at his manservant's neckerchief (it was _normal_ for someone to do that, at least that's what he told himself) when the warning bell sounded. He dropped the neckerchief and grabbed his sword and ran out towards the all the commotions.

 

The sound was coming from the treasure chamber. He ran down the stairs and saw the two guards who were supposed to be on duty knocked out one the floor. He ran past them going to the treasure chambers finding four hooded figures fleeing the scene. _They look like an odd group_. Three were in brown cloaks and one was in green. There was a very tall cloaked man making the other three look small next to him.

" _Stop_ " He called out. "That doesn't belong to you" He continued chasing after the figures. How on earth was he the first on the scene when the alarm bell rang out? _Bloody guards._

"Well it doesn't belong to you either" One of the figures in a brown cloak shouted. The one in the green-who Arthur assumed was the leader-mumbled something and the back gate of the castle flew off its hinges. He let the other three escape as Arthur caught up.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"Emrys" Was the figure's simple reply. Arthur could see a grin on the figures face as he walked out into the light. He wore and green clock and mask, with a blue neckerchief. At least Arthur would recognise him again.

As the figures fled some guards had found Arthur stood gaping at nothing.

"Um-They went that way" Arthur coughed, pointing in the direction they just left in. He had no idea why he let the vigilante escape, he had heard rumours of a thief going around other kingdoms but his father thought they were safe. _Clearly not_. On the bright this Emrys will be a great distraction from the untimely death of his manservant.

....

Once they were out of sight they stopped to catch their breath.

"We did it" Will beamed. "That was so exciting, I'm so glad I joined"

"Yeah and ol' princess didn't even attack us" Gwaine laughed.

"I think we startled him" Percival grinned.

"Well let's take the gold back to the hide out and we shall share it will the good people in the morning" Emrys said.

"Great are you-"

" _Shh_ " Emrys hissed hearing a rustle from the bushes. He slowly crept towards it, his hand out ready to strike. Gwaine and Percival followed him swords at the ready; Will was also ready bow in hand and arrow ready to aim.

Emrys moved around the bush ready to hit the thing that moved when he found that it was a boy. A teenager more like it; no more than 18.

"Um hi" The boy grinned.

"Who are you and what are you doing snooping?" Emrys growled.

"Nothing I-I just saw what you did and I wanted to join you guys"

"What's your name?" Gwaine asked. The boys eyes snapped from Emyrs' unnerving glare to Gwaine's lighter gaze, his features soft.

"M-Mordred" he said.

"What a nice name" Gwaine said trying a friendly approach. They boy smiled at him.

"How old are you?" Emrys snapped and Mordred's smile dropped.

"I'm-I'm 18 in December"

"So you're seventeen?" Emrys raised his brow.

"Yes"

"Sorry kid we don't recruit _minors_ "

"You guys don't look much older than me" Mordred narrowed his eyes.

 "That may be true kid but we can't afford to have you run round with us and get hurt" Percival explained.

"Besides I think we have too many people already" Will mumbled.

Gwaine whacked the back of his head mumbling; "You just joined today you don't get a say"

"I'm stronger than I look, I can't use a sword properly yet but I have _magic_ " Mordred whispered the last part.

"You shouldn't go around telling strangers that" Emrys said.

"You're magic"

"But I don't go telling strangers"

" _Please_ can I join?"

"I said _no_ " Emrys said sternly.

There was sudden muffled voices behind them; they appeared to be getting louder by the second.

"They're heading this way" Percival informed.

"We need to go" Gwaine said.

"Sorry kid" Will shrugged and ran off into the forest with the other two.

"Stop calling me kid you guys aren't much older than-" Mordred didn't get to finish because Emrys clicked his fingers and Mordred fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry" Emrys mumbled before running off to catch up with the others. 

 ....

"Hey kid" One of the guards said as Mordred came to.

"My name is Leon; did you happen to see which way the thieves went?"

"How did I-?"

"It seems they knocked you out. There was no sign of physical force so we assumed it was done through magic" Leon explained.

"Oh gods" Mordred gulped.

"Do you know where they went?"

"That way" he pointed towards the Forrest.

"Thanks, we'll catch em'" 

"Good" Mordred said as they head out towards the Forrest. "If you don't I will" Mordred mumbled, grinning evilly to himself.

"Emrys will pay"

....

Present

 _Merlin is Emrys_. Merlin _is_ Emrys. _Mer_ lin is Emrys.

"Oh gods" Arthur paced in his room. He ran his hand through his hair making it stand on end. He grabbed his mothers ring from his desk. It explains everything; why Emrys wore neckerchiefs; never allowed his men to kill Arthur; gave him back the ring; sounded the same, had his blue eyes. But yet he couldn't remember Arthur? He could do all those things and not remember Arthur?

Something must have happened to Merlin when his body was gone for him not to remember. The shocked look in his eyes when they re-enacted their first meeting meeting told Arthur that he remembered it too or at least when he fell to the floor from the window, Arthur knew he must have remembered it then. He must be slowly regaining his memories.

He needs to look up amnesia and the effects of it.

"Sire, we heard a commotion is everything alright?" Gaius entered his chambers alongside, Leon, Elyan and Lancelot.

"Yes fine"

"Are you sure Sire?" Leon asked.

"Yes" He confirmed send them into silence.

"I have something to tell you" He said quietly.

"You can tell us anything Sire" Gaius assured him.

"You can't look at me differently when I tell you because I'm not _mad_ " Arthur said and the three glanced at each other with a questioning gaze.

"Of course Sire" Lancelot finally said.

"Merlin is Emrys"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter here. I am actually proud of this chapter because of the beginning. I'll try and get the next chapter complete and up soon. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy tho XD

_"I have something to tell you," He said quietly._

_"You can tell us anything Sire." Gaius assured him._

_"You can't look at me differently when I tell you because I'm not mad," Arthur said and the three glanced at each other with a questioning gaze._

_"Of course sire." Lancelot finally said._

_"Merlin is Emrys"_

 

"Merlin, is _Emrys?_ " Leon said slowly trying to understand his Prince. Leon looked at Lancelot who looked just as sceptical and Gaius looked mortified. Well you would be too if your sorta- kinda son is supposed to be alive.

"Yes."

" _Merlin_ is Emrys?" Lancelot asked to be sure.

"Yes!" Arthur stressed.

"How long have you been having these _hallucinations_ Sire?"

"What? No. Merlin is really Emyrs I saw it with my own _eyes._ " Arthur gestured to his eyes.

"Do I need to prescribe you something Sire?" Gaius raised his brow.

"I'm serious Merlin _is_ Emrys, I saw him" 

"Not to be rude Sire but Merlin is _dead._ " Gaius deadpanned.

"I know but he's not; he's Emrys," He insisted. "See he came to my room tonight to give me my ring back." Arthur held up the ring.

"Emrys was in your room?" Leon narrowed his eyes.

" _Merlin_ was in my room." Arthur corrected.

"Emrys," Lancelot contradicted.

"Look, I know who I saw, you don't have to believe me but it was Merlin." Arthur growled. He sighed looking at their raised eyebrows and decided to take a softer route.

"Gaius I know this must be hard for you because Merlin was like a son to you," He started softly. "But it was him. Emrys wears blue neckerchiefs for Christ sake. And didn't let his merry men kill me earlier today."

"That does sound like Merlin." Gaius tried to reason but Lancelot and Leon were still skeptical.

"Okay say Emrys _is_ Merlin, why is he doing all of this?" Lancelot asked.

"My theory is he has amnesia as he didn't know who I was. Well he knows who I am just doesn't know what we've been through."

"Amnesia did you say?" Gaius asked.

"Yes."

" _Oh my dear boy,_ " Gaius gasped and left the room.

Arthur looked at his Knights with a questioning look but they just shrugged and followed him. Arthur stalled for a moment before joining them as well.

Gaius led them to his chamber.

"Gaius what is this about?" Arthur asked closing the door behind him.

"Hunith," He started as he rummaged around his desk. "Sent me a letter asking about the effects of amnesia. I thought nothing of it- _ah ha_ -" He pulled the letter from underneath some books.

"Until now," Gaius continued. He handed the letter over to Arthur so he can read it. He read it out loud.

" _Gaius, this is going to sound strange but do you know anything on amnesia and the effects of it,_ " Arthur pauses to look at Gaius but he just gestures for him to go on. " _Something has come up. A big problem,_ " Merlin Arthur thinks. " _Nothing we can do about it at the moment; at least not without terrifying some people. I can't tell you much more about it for the time being until I have enough information. I just hope this problem can sort it's self out, my love Hunith._ "

"That could be anything right?" Leon suggested.

"I don't think this is just a coincidence." Lancelot said.

"I told you I wasn't mad." Arthur said triumphantly. He was not psychotic. Well at least not _yet_. With the way things are going right now he might be.

"If what you say is true-that Merlin is Emrys-then we can find him at his home in Ealdor." Gaius informed.

"Excellent we shall prepare to travel." Arthur made his way to leave when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Its late Arthur, We can leave in the morning." Leon offered.

"But Mer-"

"We don't know if it's true just yet." Gaius said bluntly but there was an element of hope in his tone.

"You need sleep Sire. We can't have you being sleep deprived if we're going to discover something that is worth sleep deprivation." Lancelot stressed.

"Alright," Arthur accepted. "We sleep tonight; we leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes Sire."

"And we don't tell my father the information we know. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The three say in unison. 

....

The next morning

"Mum I'm going out." Merlin informed his mother. He grabbed a blue cloak from his room and put that one. It's his cover cloak. He can't be seen as Merlin and he can't be seen as Emrys. He had to be a _nobody._

"Merlin you haven't even had breakfast yet." Hunith said coming out of her room. 

"I'll get some on the way," Merlin shrugged

"Where exactly are you going?"

"I have a job to do," He offered simply.

"Merlin-"

"Its fine mum no one will recognise me." He flashed her a smile, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head.

"Be safe!" She called to him just as he left the house.

As soon as he was out the house Merlin hurried into the Forrest where he kept his Emrys outfit. He walked up to a tree with a giant knot in it and waved his hand over it. The knot disappeared revealing a whole where he took out his cloak, mask and neckerchief. He took off his blue cloak and replaced it with his green one, placing the blue on in the hole. He put his eye mask on and his neckerchief waving his hand back over the whole making it look like a knot again. _Time for work_.

....

There's a house in the middle of-well _nowhere_ to be perfectly honest. It's not on the map so they'll never be found. It was just a simple hut when Emrys had found it but since he has merry me he used his magic to expand the hut into a little house to suit them all.

Each man had his own room, there was kitchen not very big but it did the job, the living area was a giant rock that could fit three for a chair with pillows that cover it to make it comfy.

Emrys had also added an extra room-aka the deception room-with a big table it it where they discus their next targets. And of course there was an outhouse for obvious reasons.

"Are we ready to go spread joy to the people of Camelot once more?" Emrys asked entering the house.

Percy was sat at the table reading a book while Gwaine was combing through his hair with his fingers and Will was lounging on the chair his arm over his eyes.

"Um guys _today._ " Emrys sassed. Percy closed his book and stood up, Gwaine gave himself a once over in the small mirror they had before knocking Will off the chair. He landed with an _umph_. He was about to curse and call Gwaine every name under the sun but then he saw Emrys and mumbled under his breath.

"Good, grab the gold and let's go"

....

Gaius was all ready to go, he had his horse outside and his bag packed. There was only one way to find Merlin and that would be at his house. _If_ he was alive that is. And if they can't find him in Ealdor, well if Merlin really is Emrys all they would have to do is catch them in the act in neighbouring kingdoms.

Gaius had just opened his door to leave when he heard a commotion. There were sounds of cheering and clapping. He walked through the the corridors and out into the main square to find the Prince himself with Leon and Lancelot looking equally confused.

"What's all the commotion about?" Gaius asked approaching them.

"I don't know, it's coming from the town." Leon said.

"Emrys," Lancelot assumed.

"Merlin," Arthur corrected with a gleam of hope.

They rushed out into the village and found most of the people of Camelot gathered around three hooded figures stood on the back of a horse and carriage.

"People of Camelot," The tall one started. "We give you, your saviour,"

"He's for the people by the people," The man with the stubble and long hair continued.

"And he's one badass son of a bitch," The mouthy one added. The crowd seemed to know who was going to appear _-well obviously they've been doing this for months duh-_ and they started chanting 'Emrys'.

"Emrys everyone," The mouthy one continued.

A fog of smoke quickly emerged and Emrys appeared walking out of it. There were gasps and _whoa's_ coming from the crowd.

"They _do_ look like Merlin's eyes." Gaius observed. He couldn't really see Emrys' face because unlike the others his hood shields more of his face only making out the blue eyes behind the mask, the tip of a nose and red lips that smile at ease. Although at some angles you are able to see the paleness of his prominent cheek bones.

"Good people of Camelot," Emrys addressed. Gaius gasped, sounded like Merlin too but his voice was deeper and toned differently trying to hide his true voice.

"I give you back what's rightfully yours." Emrys grinned mischievously before raising his hands and gold coins flew out of his sleeves.

The crowd cheered as they jumped at the chance of getting money. The Merry Men stood back and smiled before chucking smaller bags of what Gaius presumed had gold in them.

"Stop him." Uther's voiced raged behind them.

"Father?" Arthur asked surprised. "You never come out into the village?"

"He's giving away _my_ gold I have a right to get back what's mine," He growled. "Guards," Uther ordered pointing to the hooded vigilantes.

"Capture the vigilantes and make sure no one else gets my gold."

"Yes your Majesty." One of the guards said before they ran off to do their duty.

"Arthur get that _bastard._ " Uther hissed before main this way back to the castle.

"Arthur you can't be serious, we need Merlin," Lancelot lowered his voice. " _Alive._ "

"My father doesn't want to kill him." Arthur defended but he himself wasn't quite so sure.

" _Yet,_ " Lancelot added.

By now Emrys and his Merry Men had stopped giving away gold and we're now helping the poor people of Camelot escape the guards while trying to avoid them, themselves.

A woman screamed as her and her husband was being restrained by the guards from grabbing any of the gold on the floor.

Arthur rushed towards the woman and her husband to help them but Emrys was quicker and before Arthur knew it he was stood gaping in awe as Emrys fought the guards. He punched the first one making him released the woman's husband he then pushed his hand toward the guard and he flew back.

_Merlin couldn't fight to save his life,_ Arthur thought. _He's become a bloody fighting master_. The other guard held onto the woman, using her as a shield for any of Emrys' attacks. Arthur snapped out of his gaze and moved forward to attack the guard from behind. But yet again Emrys was quicker, only it wasn't Emrys and it was one of his Merry Men.

The mouthy one had fired an arrow at the Guards back making him scream out in pain. While the guard was distracted Emrys had pushed the woman out the way-Arthur caught her-and had grasped the guards arm flipping his over his shoulder.

Okay Merlin was cute before but now this was _hot_ , Arthur smiled to himself at the though if Merlin being this badass.

"Are you okay?" Emrys asked the woman as Arthur helped her back to her feet.

"I'm fine, how can I ever repay you?"

"Take this Mary and feed your husband and children." Emrys said handing her a bag of gold.

"God bless you." She smiled. When she was gone Emrys-Merlin-seemed to have just seen who had caught the woman and was not looking rather pale or at least from what he could see.

"Merlin" Arthur started, reaching out a hand towards him but he stopped mid way. For a moment it looked like Emrys was considering reaching his hand out too but he just narrowed his eyes and ran off to meet his Merry Men.

Arthur ran after him, chasing the four of them outside the gate where another flash of smoke blinded his vision and they were gone.

Arthur travelled back to the village and all the citizens had gone leaving only the guards left to pick up the remaining gold coins.

Leon, Lancelot and Gaius strode over to him, horse's reins in hand. Leon had and extra one for Arthur.

"He's gone." Arthur stated.

"Maybe he's gone back home?" Lancelot offered.

"Maybe," Arthur sighed. 

"Well we best get going it's a fair journey." Gaius said his voice still full of hope.

"Are you sure you want to travel with us?"

"If there's a good chance that this vigilante is Merlin then I want to come." Gaius stated.

"Understood."

"I told Elyan to inform the King we're going after Emrys." Leon informed.

"You didn't tell him about-" Arthur made gestures with his hands but then knew what he meant.

"No, if I told him he would have told Gwen and she would tell Morgana and then that would reach the town and then get back Uther." Leon explained.

"Everyone's a gossip." Lancelot shrugged.

"A simple _no_ would have sufficed." Arthur chuckled.

Leon handed Arthur the reins to his horse and he mounted it.

"Let's go." He said with determination.

....

Back at the hideout;

"God I'm gonna need a minute," Gwaine said pale in the face. "I keep forgetting you can teleport and Gods is it nauseating."

"Yeah that will happen for the first few-"

"Months?" Gwaine gaged.

"Yeah," Emrys chuckled. "You get used to it eventually."

"Yeah don't be such a _wimp_ Gwaine," Will laughed.

"I'll show you- _ump_ -a wimp," Gwaine said reaching for the other boy but Will jumped away and Gwaine gagged once again.

"Percival get him the anti-sickness draught from the cupboard will you?" Emrys asked and Percival disappeared from the deception room to the kitchen.

"Today went well though." Will said breaking the silence they went into.

"Yes apart from the guards attack." Emrys said.

"What's with you and _Princess?_ " Gwaine asked.

"Huh?" Emrys stilled.

"Don't play innocent we saw that look he gave you when he tried to reach out for you." Will accused.

"Are you two _friends?_ " Gwaine scowled. " _Lovers?_ " Gwaine expression the softened and he waggled his eyebrows.

"No and no. I just-I can't explain it." Emrys stuttered.

"Lovers," Gwaine whispered to Will with a grin and he just laughed.

"What's going on?" Percival returned with the anti-sickness remedy. He handed it to Gwaine and sat down.

"Emrys and Prince Arthur," Gwaine giggled.

"Lovers." Will laughed.

"Don't listen to them Percival, they're just idiots."

"Well it would explain the _look_ he gave you; it seems he cares for you deeply." Percival grinned.

"Last night when you went to his room no wonder you took to long." Will wiggled his eyebrows.

Emrys' chest tightened. He almost forgot about last night, ironic since he is trying to remember stuff. Arthur knew who he was; he knew his true identity. He doesn't know how he knows Prince Arthur but he did remember the day they met. Now Arthur wants Merlin and he can't give him Merlin because Merlin is dead and dead people don't come back.

Well apart from him but still Merlin is dead in his memory because he can't remember much besides his childhood and some other memories here and there.

His new memories are Emrys' not Merlin's. Emrys is who he is, he's a thief with a heart of gold and that's all he'll ever be.

"He caught me, that's why I took so long."

"I bet he did." Gwaine implied.

"Shut up Gwaine. I don't know the prat. I just know I've met him once before and it was a long time ago" Emrys yelled. "And besides you can't judge me. Will, you and your little girlfriend and Gwaine you and your budding romance with-" He paused; _should he be a dick?_ Gwaine shot him a look that told him he wanted a truce.

"No one." Emrys breathed out.

"Okay okay, you're not with him. Don't get your bloomers in a twist." Will rolled his eyes. "Well if you aren't lovers what are you then? That look _meant_ something," Will narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah are you guys like _working together?_ " Gwaine too narrowed his eyes stalking over towards Emrys.

"If we were working together why would I steal from him?" Emrys rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked towards the door. _What was the difference between lovers and working together anyway? Why would working together be much worse?_

"You gave him back the ring." Will argued also moving towards Emrys.

"It was his mothers!" Emrys defended backing up further into the door.

"And how would you know that?" Gwaine raised his brow, practically cornering Emrys with Will.

"He bloody told us!" Emrys yelled, holding his arms out ready if they attack.

"Touché," Gwaine said.

"Guys," Percival stepped in between them; he was the voice of reason. "We can't fight; all for one and one for all remember?"

" _The musketeers?_ " Will asked.

"Who?"

"Never mind pop culture reference." He dismissed.

"There's something going on here Emrys and we will find out." Gwaine warned.

"There's a time and place for everything but today is not one of them." Emrys advised and vanished then into thin air.

....

Night fell and Arthur was becoming restless. Ealdor was less than days ride from where they were but they needed to rest.

They had built a little fire too keep them warm. Gaius cooked something up with the supplies they brought; they ate well but tiredness soon dawned on them.

Gaius was the first to fall asleep he needed his rest if they were to find Merlin tomorrow.

"I'll take first watch." Arthur offered.

"No Sire you need to rest it's a big day for you too." Leon insisted.

"I can sleep after my shift."

"Sire-"

"I probably won't be able to sleep knowing Merlin is so close." Arthur stared at the fire.

"We all want him back," Lancelot said. "But if Emrys is Merlin you will need all the rest you can get."

"But-" Arthur tried to defend.

"I'll take the first shift" Lancelot decreed.

"You're a loyal friend Lancelot, as are you Leon," He nodded to them. Arthur lay down. He couldn't sleep _-wouldn't sleep-_ not with Merlin so close.

He wants his manservant back; he wants his friend back but most importantly he wants the one person who meant everything back.

"Don't worry Merlin were coming for you." Arthur mumbled to himself just as his eyes became heavy.

....

The next morning...

"Merlin," Hunith called.

"Hmm?" Melin appeared from his room.

"Would you be a dear and go collect some fire wood? We seem to have run out." Hunith asked.

"Yeah okay."

"Wear your cloak with your hood up." His mother advised.

"Yes mum." He sighed. He could handle himself after all he was Emrys. He slipped on his cloak and exited his house.

....

Arthur, Gaius and his knights Leon and Lance arrived in perfect time in Ealdor. Arthur had been here once before with Merlin but that memory seemed so far away.

Gaius had led them to Hunith's house; as they approached they saw a cloaked figure walking towards the woodland area. Of course Arthur took no notice; _just another citizen_ he thought.

When they dismounted their horses Arthur wasn't aware he was holding his breath till Gaius knocked on the door.

"Hello," The voice rang before the door was even fully open. "Gaius!" Hunith greeted. Arthur was pretty sure there was a hint of worry in her tone.

"Hunith." Gaius smiled embracing the woman.

"Your majesty what an honour to see you again." She curtsied once she let go of Gaius.

"Arthur, please." Arthur insisted. He liked Hunith the last time he met her. "This is Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot" Arthur gestured to his men.

"Pleasure." She bowed her head and they offered her friendly smiles in return.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"We come on urgent business," Gaius started. "It would be best if we talk about it inside." He suggested and she nodded moving back to let them in.

"So..." Hunith trailed off. "Tea?" She offered them. Arthur had a feeling she knew what they were here for and was putting it off.

"No thank you." Arthur declined politely. The others also declined.

"Hunith, I-want- _need_ to know if what I've heard is true," Gaius said gently. "Is Merlin alive?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. Arthur stalled, _this is it_. Hunith sighed looking down.

"There's no point in lying to you," She looked up, staring at Arthur directly in the eye. "I can tell you care about him that's why you're also here Si-Arthur." 

"Does that mean-?" Arthur leaned forward hope bubbling up in his chest.

"Yes. He's _alive_." She said quietly. Arthur suddenly felt relieved, like a weight had been lifted. He closed his eyes and smiled. Merlin was okay. He could have Merlin back.

"My boy" Gaius gasped also relived. Leon and Lancelot looked at each other and smiled.

"He has amnesia though and I thought it would be best if I didn't tell anyone some he could remember on his own time"

"I understand" Gaius gave her a small smile. Arthur wanted to ask about the whole Emrys business but he had a feeling Hunith didn't know.

"Hunith have you ever heard of a sorcerer named Emrys." Gaius asked.

"The one who steals from the rich to give to the poor?" She asked and Gaius nodded. "Yes I have."

"Has he ever been around here before?" Lancelot enquired.

"He's brought us money before but I don't see what this has to do with Merlin."

"Speaking of Merlin where is he?" Arthur had to know why they hadn't seen him yet.

"I sent him out for firewood." Hunith answered. Arthur thought back to the cloaked figure that was walking towards the woodland.

"In fact he should be back by now." Hunith frowned. "It doesn't usually take this long with his-um-gift." She continued.

They waited a few minutes when it dawned on Arthur that Merlin could have easily saw the Royal horses outside the house. 

"The horses!" Leon gasped realising the same thing as Arthur. The three rushed out the house and toward the woodland.

....

Merlin was feeling really lazy so every good piece of wood he could find he picked up with the flick of his wrist. They wood floated behind him as he manoeuvred around the woodland.

He been gone a total of 11 minutes-yes he counted-before he had all the firewood he needed. He headed back to his house.

He stopped suddenly; the wood dropping to the floor. _Royal horses._

The Prince had found his home; he knew the Prince would come back to bite him. He knew Merlin's real name, he knew he was Emrys. Hopefully he hadn't told his mother. There were four horses - _must have back up_.

Suddenly Merlin's mind flashed. He remembers arriving here with Arthur, Gwen and Morgana. They had met Will. They had a battle with the people terrorising their town and Will almost died saving Merlin's life. Merlin had remembered using magic that day and Arthur saw. Will took the blame and Arthur told him he wouldn't have said anything. That's when Merlin knew Arthur was truly a good person.

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. _What the hell is happening to him?_ Did his heart just flutter for the prat that is Prince Arthur? _It did it again!_

Merlin shook his head and ran back into the woodland. If they were going to get him he would be Emrys not Merlin, they only think he is Merlin, no point in proving them right.

He found his tree with his costume in it and quickly changed. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of quick footsteps behind him. Emrys ran; he had to lead them somewhere.

"Merlin," He heard the Prince's voice call.

"Why do you call me by that name? That is _not_ who I am." Emrys yelled back. He dodged trees as he ran, carefully looking over his shoulder every now and again to see the three figures gaining. On the last time he decided to look behind him he completely missed the tree in front of him and ran straight into it. Emrys collapsed onto the floor, the heavy footsteps sound slowing to a stop.

"Funny you seem to be just as clumsy as him." Emrys could practically hear Arthur's smug smile. Emrys scrambled up facing the two figures. _Wait two?_ Emrys was pretty sure there were three.

"I'm sorry Merlin," He heard Arthur say before the world went dark.


	4. The Capture

_"I'm sorry Merlin," He heard Arthur say before the world went dark._

"Hunith, I hope it's alright but we are taking Merlin back to Camelot." Arthur enquired as he reentered the house. He needed answers.

"What why?" Hunith stood.

"We um want to see if we can jog his memory and cure his amnesia." Arthur explained. He hoped they could anyway.

"Is that possible?" Hunith asked looking to Gaius.

"I think it is." Gaius assured and Hunith gave a relived sigh.

"I just need to run some tests." Gaius added.

_"Tests?!"_

"Harmless tests Hunith I assure you." Gaius smiled.

"Okay. Can I see him before he goes?" Hunith asked. Gaius looked to Arthur who looked down instantly.

"Um there's more to him than he appears to you." Arthur tried to explain.

"What are you trying to say?"

"We had to knock him out." Gaius said bluntly.

"Oh my boy! Is he alright?"

"Yes he's fine." Assured Arthur.

"He'll just have a headache." Gaius joked making Arthur chuckle. Hunith even smiled but it was only small.

"When will you return him?" She asked.

"As soon as possible, I hope." Gaius assured.

"Alright," she nodded. "Take good care of him." She looked to Arthur.

"I won't let anything happen to him this time." Arthur promised. "I _lo_ -care for him deeply."

"I know you do, which is why I trust you." Hunith smiled. Arthur nodded gratefully before leaving, Gaius in his wake.

....

They had set Emrys- _Merlin_ Arthur corrected them-over the back of Arthur's horse and they were on their way. They kept going until sunset and then they had to stop for the night. As they set up camp, Arthur carried Merlin's body over to a nearby tree so he could still have full view of him when he woke.

He rested the body against the tree, Lancelot passed him some roped and he tied Merlin's hands together and wrapped one around his waist to tie him to the tree. Arthur looked at the man in the mask and hood. When he was asleep his eyes looked soft, he looked relaxed instead of angry or scared. Arthur started to smile, he had Merlin or at least he hope he had Merlin. Arthur frowned. He moved closer to the body he got his hand on the hood when another hand rested on his shoulder.

"We should wait till morning it will be dark soon and there will be no way we could see him properly."

"I suppose."

"We should also wait till he's awake." Lancelot added making Arthur laugh.

"What so he can push us away or insult me again?"

"So it's fair."

....

Emrys awoke, his vision was blurry and his head was hurting. He blinked rapidly clearing his vision before further inspection of his whereabouts. He slowly lifted his head up groaning in pain; he turned his head to the side letting it crack. He attempted to reach up to his eyes to wipe whatever crap there was in them but he was obstructed by his mask. Surprisingly he still had his mask and hood on. _Why was that exactly?_ He moved his hands again and realised they were tied up. He could probably escape this using his magic but given the fact he was knocked out and that he hasn't eaten or drank anything in several hours, his magic is quite weak right now.

He scanned the perimeter with his with his eyes; he deducted that it was dark and he was still in the forest. _So they didn't get too far then_ , he thought.

"Oh good you're awake." The Prince said appearing out of nowhere, he was carrying a bowl and a mug. Emrys canted his neck to see the direction the Prince came from; he saw the other two Knights and an older man gathered by a fire chatting away.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed me."

"Like you, I don't kill." Arthur reasoned.

"Then what do you want with me?"

_"The truth."_ He simply stated crouching down to Merlin's level, placing the bowl and mug on the floor.

"What makes you think I will give it to you?"

"Well you're awake and you haven't used magic to escape yet so I think you will."

"How do you know that I'm not just humouring you?" He challenged. It was a complete and utter lie but Arthur can't know that.

"Look _Mer-_ Emrys, out here I'm just a simple person you can talk to."

"The simple parts right." Emrys muttered. That sounded familiar.

"What?"

"I said the stars are very bright." Emrys covered. That too; _more deja vu, great._

"Yes they are." Arthur looked to the sky. "We'll talk more in the morning when we can see better."

"How do you know I won't be gone by morning?" Emrys asked. By morning he should have some strength to teleport him back home.

"Because I know you also want answers too." Arthur stood up. Damn consider himself intrigued.

"Eat." Arthur instructed, nudging the bowl with his foot towards him. He turned wound and started to walk away.

"Err Romeo...?" Emrys called, holding up his tied hands.

"I can't make it any easier on you." Arthur shrugged.

"Well we have established I won't escape."

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"You'll have to feed me then." Emrys suggested.

"Excuse me?" Arthur frowned.

"You heard me." Emrys grinned.

"Did you just give me an order?" Arthur raised his brow.

"Yes," His mind flashed.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Arthur asked. Of course it did.

"It is not unpleasant." Merlin said with a straight face.

"You're lucky I like you."

"Oh so you _like_ me now?" Emrys smirked.

"I liked the other you, the old you." Arthur said softly sitting down next to Emrys. Emrys felt his stomach go all warm. Arthur picked up the bowl and picked some of the meat in what looked like stew on the spoon.

"Open." Arthur said. Emrys opened his mouth. His eyes followed Arthur's hand with the spoon as the food went into his mouth.  Emrys chewed, closing his eyes and groaning at the pleasurable taste before swallowing. He opened eyes to see the prince starting at him intently.

Emrys licked his lip and opened his mouth again to tell Arthur to put more food in.

This time Emrys kept eye contact with Arthur; his heart beating frantically. They both stared into each other's eyes for the remaining of the feeding. Emrys knew the Prince was searching his eyes for answers but they were cloudy and were giving nothing away.

The contact was only broken when the food was gone and Arthur grabbed the mug of water which they both looked at. Arthur held the cup as Emrys gulped down the drink his Adam's apple bobbing up and down with the gulps.

When Arthur pulled the cup away there was a little bit of water on Emrys' lips. He has to wipe it away. He slowly moved his hand to up Emrys' face just under his mask and wiped the water away with his thumb.

Emrys' face burned with sensation where the Prince's hand touched him.

Admittedly Arthur left his hand there longer than needed to; rubbing his cheek with his thumb all while staring at the man in the mask.

None of them had been saying anything just looking. Emrys opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but closed it again. Something Merlin used to do.

Arthur shifted his eyes slightly, looking at his thumb at the corner of his mask. If he could just-he moved his thumb under the corner of the mask. He paused looking at Emrys; his eyes twitched with fear but he made no effort to stop him. He pushed his thumb further under the mask; he could peel this off right now if he wanted.

_"Sire,"_ Lancelot said making the two jump. _Or not._

Lancelot hesitated; he must have thought he was interrupting something, seeing the two jump so sudden.

"It's late we must rest." Lancelot continued as he approached them. Arthur had moved his hand away from Emrys' face and turned to his Knight.

"Alright." He nodded. He stood and looked back at Emrys who was now avoiding his gaze.

"Goodnight Emrys, sleep well."

"I've been out cold for serval hours do you think I really need more sleep?"

"Forced sleep and actual sleep are two very different things."

"Are they really?" Emrys looked up to him a little smirk on his lips.

" _Goodnight_ , Emrys." Arthur smiled in return walking back with Lancelot. Lancelot raised his brow at him and Arthur just shrugged.

"It's nice to see your back to your old self again." Lancelot patted his shoulder.

"There's something about him that brings that back."

"Well if it's Merlin-which I think he his-we just have to remove his mask, he's the one who makes you, you; you ought to thank him." Lancelot smiled looking back at Emrys who had fallen asleep against the tree.

"Bloody hell we left him seconds ago." Arthur laughed. _That was very quick_.

"And I thought he didn't need anymore sleep." Lancelot chuckled.

_"Lies."_ Arthur grinned.

....

"Where the hell is Emrys?" Gwaine questioned adding more wood to the fire. The three were sat outside the house waiting for Emrys to return, they lit a fire to keep warm.

"I don't know but I hope he hurries up we need to plan our next heist." Will said.

"He'll be along soon hopefully." Percival tried to stay positive.

What the three didn't notice was and evil figure lurking in the bushes. It whispered something and wind blew past the three.

"Did you feel that?" Will narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah wind." Percy answered.

"Where did that wind come from?" Gwaine pondered.

"I have no clue." Will shrugged.

"Anyone else smell like a _cinnamon_ smell?" Percival sniffed up.

"Yeah." Gwaine said.

"It's nice." Will agreed.

The figure walked away, it's job was done...for now.

....

"Alright Emrys let's find out if you really are Merlin." Lancelot said as they gathered round the man in the hood the next morning.

"I'm not, now can I be released?" Emrys tried to dismiss.

"Afraid not." Arthur said.

"You'll _regret_ this once my powers are back to normal." He threatened.

"Then we better worked fast." Arthur shrugged and reached for Emrys hood. Emrys automatically moved out the way.

"Stay still." Arthur grumbled reaching again but Emrys moves again.

"For goodness sake." Leon rolled his eyes and grabbed Emrys head and held it still. "Do it now."

Arthur raised his brow at his Knight. Leon shrugged. Arthur tugged the hood off Emrys' head and pulled the mask off. He gasped. He expected Merlin anyway but he still gasped with the others. It's been so long since he's seen his servant and seeing Merlin's perfect cheek bones, his Raven mop and his beautiful blue eyes facing him; this reality just seemed so surreal. Oh he missed Merlin.

"Merlin." He said breathlessly happy.

"My boy," Gaius smiled touching Merlin's shoulder. He turned to Arthur. "I'm sorry I doubted you Sire."

"It's fine." Arthur was too happy to care. Emrys' eyes flashed gold and his body jerked. They all looked at each other in concern.

"Gaius?" Merlin cocked his head and looked up at the older man. "I-I know you." He stuttered almost confused.

"You do? _How?_ " Gaius prompted.

"I came to stay with you to help control my magic; you were like a father to me." He said getting more confident with his words. He knows Gaius!

"I know you two," He pointed to Lancelot. "I found you and you helped me a lot right?"

"Well you didn't exactly find me." Lancelot mumbled.

"And you Sir Leon," Merlin added. "I know you but I don't know how." He frowned. Merlin then turned to Arthur. They all looked at Arthur expectantly, he should be next. But Merlin just stared like he was trying to figure him out.

"Do you know me?" Arthur asked worry in his tone.

"You're Prince Arthur but are you supposed to mean something to me?" Merlin said quietly. "I'm sorry." He looked down. Arthur bit his lip and shook his head. He stood up and walked away.

"Sire!" Gaius called after him.

"I need to be alone." He snapped hitting a tree as he did. He walked further into the woods. How the fuck did Merlin not recognise him? Everyone else got a nice memory in there but Arthur? Fucking nothing. _Ahh_ he was so mad. He must have meant so little to Merlin or so much that Merlin represses him. Either fucking way Merlin doesn't remember, Merlin doesn't care.

Arthur sank down to the ground his hands covering his face. A branch broke. Arthur snapped his head. He wasn't alone. He stood up and scanned the area but she couldn't see anything. He decided to go back to camp.

....

It was a fluke that he remembered Gaius, Lance and Leon. When Gaius touched him all these fond memories of them together came back and the feeling of warmth spread through his chest. Of course that triggered the Lance memories and the Leon ones. He just doesn't know how they all link together but it has something to do with the Prince. Merlin just knew it. He felt bad when he couldn't remember the Prince. The sadness he just caused made Merlin's heart break. It's not like he did it on purpose; he freaking died and came back with no recollection of anything whatsoever. And now that he was around the Prince more often his memories returns more frequent. So Merlin knew it had to link to him somehow.

Arthur then retuned moments later his expression turned to stone.

"We need to move," He said. "I heard noises I don't think we're alone." Arthur picked up his bag and attached it to his horse.

"Right away Sire." Lance nodded. They all left Merlin there. How they could just leave his mask on the floor was unbelievable. Merlins eyes flashed gold as his mask shot back on his face and his hood back over his face. Just as he did, some men came charging out aiming swords and bows at them. A handsome tall man with long dark hair appeared and looked very unamused.

"Where is _Emrys,_ Pendragon? Word is you caught him."

"Cenred even if I have Emrys I wouldn't give him to _you_."

"Well I can see you have him." The man- _Cenred_ -looked directly at him.

"So? He's my prisoner." Arthur growled.

"We'll see about that." Cenred challenged. He drew his sword and Arthur's drew his ready to defend. Lance and Leon got theirs out and because to attack the other men. Gaius even picked up a big piece of wood and started to hit some of the guys with it.

Emrys saw this as an opportunity to escape. He wasn't needed here and they were all busy. He whispered something and the rope dropped. Emrys stood up and watched as the men fought. Some men who weren't fighting surrounded him.

"This isn't fair fellas; six against one? Now that's just rude."

"We 'eard about you powers Emrys so can it."

"Oh you've heard have you?" Emrys nodded. "How about I show you instead?" He claimed his arms out and they all went flying.

_"Fools."_ Emrys rolled his eyes. He was about to teleport when he saw a man with a bow and arrow aiming at Arthur. The bow flew though the air.

"Arthur!" Emrys yelled as a warning. The Prince turned around after knocking the guard down too look at him. The bow his his shoulder and he went down.

_"Arthur!"_ Emrys screamed. But it was Merlin who ran over to him using his magic to knock off any men trying to finish the job. He knelt by Arthur's unconscious body and lifted his head into his lap; tears dripping onto Arthur's face.

It had all come back to him. All the pain he felt when this man got himself injured from doing something insane. It came back to him how his heart broke every time he thought he was going to lose Arthur; all the tears he wasted on that man. The mental and physical torture he would feel because he thought he was going to lose the love of his life. It all came back; he was Arthur's manservant and proud to be it in fact. He loved Arthur and he was going to make sure he will live another day. Merlin held onto to him and made them both disappear into thin air.


	5. About time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes only briefly went through been busy. Enjoy though.

_He loved Arthur and he was going to make sure he will live another day. Merlin held onto to him and made them both disappear into thin air._

The first time he woke up he was in cryptic pain. His body jerked up and he couldn't breathe was trying to gasp for air.

_"What's going on?"_ A voice asked.

_"Hold him down."_ Another said and he felt himself being man handled to the bed.

_"Shhh Arthur it's okay."_ A voice soothed. Arthur relaxed and he faded out of consciousness.

....

Merlin had brought Arthur back to the only place he knew. The hideout house. It caused a lot of controversy when Emyrs stormed in with a man in his arms.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Yeah where you been?" Percival asked. They all seem to be ignoring the half dead Arthur in his arms.

"Arthur got hurt." Emrys pointed out.

"I can see that but how?" Gwaine asked.

"We were ambushed."

"Ambushed? What you were helping him now?" Gwaine accused.

"He captured me and I was going to escape when Cenred and his men game charging at us wanting me and he got injured." Emrys enlightened.

"Royalty isn't welcome here." Will spat.

"Well I'm not leaving him to die." Emrys ignored the three and walked into one of their rooms and put Arthur down.

"I'm not letting you die on me." He whispered as he pulled the arrow out of his arm. Arthur shot up in pain sweat poring off him as he gasped for breath. His shoulder was bleeding and Merlin needed to stop the bleeding but he couldn't with Arthur moving so much.

"What happened?" The three came rushing in.

"Hold him down." Emrys commanded and they obeyed. Emrys put a cloth on Arthur's wound and held it there to slow the bleeding.

"Shhh Arthur it's okay." Emrys tried to calm his free hand brushing the hair out of his face. Arthur was out again. The three let go.

"Thanks." Emrys nodded to them and they all nodded back despite them not being happy about the Prince being here. Emrys worked his magic and began to heal the wound. 

.....

The second time he woke up, he could feel himself on the edge of consciousness. He knew he was awake but his eyes just weren't at the same pace. By the time he opened his eyes his vision was blurry and watery. He drowsily looked round the room through the blur and saw that he wasn't in his chambers, or at least that's what it looked like. The room was was small and cosy, wasn't really decorative; it looked like a hideout. Voices could be heard from next to his bed. Arthur ever so slowly turned his head wincing in pain as he did. He ached everywhere especially his shoulder. He saw four figures in at the door, stood in a huddle talking.

_"He can't stay here," A_ voiced warned.

_"Yeah this isn't a bloody medic centre."_ Another growled.

_"I'm just going to heal him and send him back."_ Emrys that was Emrys. Well Merlin but the Merlin he knew was no longer here.

_"That's all you better be doing."_

_"Ahhh!"_ Arthur cried out in pain. His shoulder was throbbing. His body began to shake violently. What was happening to him? Fear was taking over. He just didn't want to die this way.

_"Arthur!"_ Emrys ran over to him. The last words he heard before consciousness faded was _"Arthur, I'm not letting you die."_

....

Merlin had managed to heal the cut and stop the bleeding. He was sat in the room watching Arthur when the three entered again.

"What are you going to do with him now he's okay?" Percival asked.

"He can't stay here." Will agreed.

"Yeah this isn't a bloody medic centre." Gwaine growled.

"I'm just going to finish healing him and send him back." Emrys assured. Of course he didn't want Arthur to leave just yet but they didn't need to know that.

"That's all you better be doing." Will warned.

_"Ahhh."_ Arthur cried out in pain.

"Arthur." Merlin gasped under his breath; his heart breaking for the umpteenth time. What was happening to him? 

"Arthur!" Emrys said louder and ran over to him. "Arthur I'm not letting you die." He said.

"What's happening to him?" Gwaine asked. Arthur's body was spasming, shaking violently. His face was draining of its colour and his veins were becoming more prominent. His mouth was beginning to froth and his breaths were becoming short.

_"Poison."_ Emrys grunted out. He held his hand over Arthur's body and whispered something which claimed Arthurs body.

"Quick Percival in the cupboard the blue vial,"

"What is it?" Percival asked.

"Just get it I can't hold this for much longer." Emrys instructed. He tried to hold on and stop the poison but he was weakening; his magic was taking a lot out of him. Percival returned seconds later with the vial.

"Thanks." Emrys said and grabbed the vial and pulled the cork out with his teeth and opened Arthur's mouth. He poured the liquid in and tilted his head so it went down. He closed Arthurs mouth and waited. For a moment Emrys thought it might not work. He wasn't ready to lose Arthur, not now when he had just been given his memories back. He had so much to do with Arthur. He just couldn't lose him.

Arthur's body stopped shaking and relaxed once again. Emrys himself eased as he was relived it worked. Arthur was okay and he was going to live. Emrys couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. Arthur was going to be fine. He finally felt at ease. He decided to stay in the room and watch Arthur for a bit just in case anything happened to him.

"We can take shifts it's not fair on you." Percival reasoned.

"Yeah we may not like the guy but it seems he's important to you." Will added.

"You guys don't-"

"We want to." Gwaine insisted. Emrys smiled. He had great friends.

"I've got the first shift." Emrys asserted. The others nodded and left the room closing the door. Emrys sat back into the chair next to the bed and watched as Arthur slept.

....

The next time he woke up Arthur felt a lot better. He was still tired and weak but he could move without aching all over. Arthur opened his eyes and saw Emrys next to him asleep on the chair. It was dark but he could tell it was Emrys well Merlin from his cheek bones. Arthur found himself smiling because it was the purest thing in the world. Merlin always had a nice face in general but when it was relaxed it just made him look so young (well younger he already had a young face) and peaceful. Arthur liked seeing him like this it almost made him forget that Merlin can't remember him and he will always be Emrys.

_"We need to tell Emrys."_ Arthur heard a hushed voice.

_"We can't,"_ Another said. Arthur turned his head slightly so he could see who it was. It was the Merry Men, what were they're names he knew the the long haired one was Gwaine; he was the one who tried to kill him. The tall one was-well he didn't know his name and the short one he could have swore was called Will.

_"We have to tell him something."_ The tall one insisted.

_"How can we tell him anything when we don't know what it is?"_ The short one-Will-explained.

_"I just know that the other day we were fine and after that cinnamon smell we've been feeling weird."_ Gwaine added.

_"We can't tell him yet anyway he's too focused on the Prince."_ The tall one said and they all turned to Arthur. Arthur quickly closed his eyes. Thankfully it was quite dark so they couldn't see him properly.

_"Well he's healed, he'll be out of here soon."_ Do they really hate him that much?

_"Good hopefully Emrys will get back to who he is and be the Robin Hood he should be."_

_"Well it's not like the Prince is a bad guy it's just he's our enemy we can be friends with the people we rob."_ Gwaine said. He has a point. Arthur should really take them all in but he didn't, he couldn't, he wouldn't.

_"Seems Emrys can."_

_"Yeah seems so."_ With that as the final word the three closed the door and did whatever outside the room.

Arthur lay there for a while just thinking. He was torn between emotions and duty. He could capture the thieves and take them in but Merlin-no _Emrys_ because Merlin was gone-would never forgive him. But then again what's the point in trying to get him to forgive him when he doesn't remember him. If he does take them in his father will be very impressed however he will most likely kill them and Arthur couldn't live with himself if Merlin died again. Arthur fell asleep having the mental debate about what to do.

....

" _It_ is done." Emrys informed his Merry Men. He had take Arthur back to his room no matter how much he wanted to kiss him; no matter how much he wanted talk to him; no matter how much he wanted tell him everything. He took Arthur back home because it's where he belongs.

"Excellent we don't need Princess knowing our next hit." Gwaine rubbed his hand together.

"Yep and _where_ is that exactly?" Will asked. Emrys r ally wasn't in the mood to do anything he just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep. The past few days have been really stressful.

"Err let's go to Essetir." Emrys suggested half heartedly. 

"Cenred's kingdom? We did _that_ last week?" Percival supplied.

"Yeah but he tried to capture me." Emrys shrugged an excuse.

"Excellent so a _revenge_ trip?" Will grinned now rubbing his hands together cynically.

"Yeah yeah." Emrys agreed.

"Great when do we leave?" Gwaine asked enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow. Tonight I just need to sleep." Emrys said and walked out the house. He had to go back home he had to see him mum.

....

Arthur awoke in his bed, it was day time. _How did he get here?_

"Emrys," He said under his breath. Arthur got up and dressed himself because apparently George was too lazy to show up. He steeped out of his room and walked down the corridors.

"Arthur!" Morgana cried.

"Morgana?"

"You're back we thought something happened to you." She ran into his arms squeezing him tight.

_"Ow." Arthur_ winced in pain. So maybe his shoulder wasn't entirely healed.

"You're hurt." She noticed.

"Yeah it's been healed." Arthur dismissed. Just a scratch that almost killed him. _No biggy_.

"By Merlin?" She asked.

"How did-?" _How could she possibly-?_

"Leon told me all about your journey."

"Oh yes I forgot you two are engaged in a _relationship_."

"Shh keep it down father must not know."

"Yes of course." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of father he was very worried, he almost killed Leon and Lancelot for losing you. Thank god Gaius calmed him down and assured that you would be alright."

"So in other words I need to go see father and lie to him."

"Pretty Much. Also go visit the training ground I'm sure your friends would like to see you." Morgana squeezed his arm reassuringly before leaving him.

"Let's get this over with." He sighed and walked towards the common room.

....

"Merlin! You're okay." His mother hugged him. "Did Gaius and Arthur help with your memories?"

"They did I remember everything." Merlin smiled pulling away.

"Did you and Arthur talk?"

"No I haven't had the chance he got hurt."

"Again?"

"That's what triggered the memories." Merlin chuckled sadly.

"Oh Merlin you need to talk to him."

"I would but he still thinks I don't know him."

"All the more reason to speak to him."

"Not tonight mum I'm tired." Merlin kissed her cheek and started to walk to his room.

"He cares for you, you know." Hunith informed him.

"I know just not as much as I'd like." Merlin sighed. _If only._

"You'd be surprised."

"Night mum."

"We'll talk in the morning." Hunith said.

"About what?" Merlin asked.

_"Emrys."_ She stated. Shit.

"Err w-what about Emrys?" Merlin stuttered.

"How long did you think you could keep me in the dark?" Hunith asked.

"Mum look I-I-err," He tried to explain but words were falling him.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." She insisted. "Night Merlin." She smiled softly and went to her own room. Well that should be a fun conversation.

*

It wasn't. He and his mother spent the whole day discussing all the things he's done. She made him tell her everything from how it started right down to now. She would say how proud she is of him and then say how stupid he is for being dangerous and careless. But over all she was quite proud of what he was doing. _"Sticking it to the man."_ She called it.

"I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry mum; I just didn't want tryouts to think I was a villain."

"What no. It takes guts to do what you do and I'm glad you're using your abilities to help the poor."

"Thanks mum."

"Which I why have to ask you to _stop_."

"Why?"

"Because you can't just keep avoiding the guards like that. One day you will get caught I and can't live with myself if something happened to you."

_"But mum-"_

"No butts Merlin you _need_ to stop."

"You can't ask me that who else is going to defend the people?"

"You give them money Merlin I'm sure they can survive without it live; we have."

"We barely get by, other people are worse off and the rich are drowning in money and food and other luxuries while their civilians are dying because they're too greedy to share." Merlin ranted.

"Merlin-"

"I can't stop doing what I do mum. I love my job and it brings us money and the good people money."

"But you're a thief."

"But I'm a _good_ one."

"I know but-"

"No _butts_ mum, I'm doing this job and I will go down fighting if I have too." Merlin stated and stormed out his house. He needed to cool off. He's never fought with his mother like that but he can't stop doing what he's doing. Not now.

*

He returned later and his mother had stayed up waiting for him. He walked in and she hugged him. He had thought about what she said and she had thought about what he had said.

"I can't stop you from doing what you do but just be _careful_." She whispered to him.

"I will be. I wouldn't be able to move on if I knew I was leaving you." Merlin hugged her tight. He loved his mum and he would do anything for her. She did have a point about him being caught but Merlin was willing to take that risk. Speaking of taking risks he needed to see someone as well.

....

Arthur had been stressed over the past few days. His father had welcomed him back with opened arms and then lectured him about how much of a failure of a son he was for not being able to complete a simple task. Arthur tried to explain how Cenred's men intervened but Uther just saw that as another easy task he failed. Uther mad him train more the past few days and plans to make him do more in future to get him ready in case he gets in another situation. Oh the bright side his friends were glad to see him and so was Gaius. So he felt welcomed at some point.

Arthur went to his room and collapsed on his bed, he didn't even bother getting undressed he just lay there staring up at the wall.

_"Rough day huh?"_ A voice spoke. Arthur immediately sat up. _Emrys_.

"Oh Emrys it's just you." Arthur sighed.

"The one and only." He bowed. "I see you are feeling better."

"Thank you for that." Arthur said genuinely. He meant it; if it wasn't for Emrys he would be dead. It seems Emrys and the old Merlin had something in common.

"Don't mention it." And Arthur just nodded. "So rough day?" He asked again.

"Not really any of your business Emrys." Arthur argued.

"What's with the Emrys name no Merlin now?" Emrys said playfully. Was he smirking?

"No the Merlin I knew is dead." Arthur said sombrely. "You're just his _replacement_." Arthur spat. Emrys' smirk dropped. Arthur knew he struck a nerve with Emrys but it was true though. Merlin was never coming back and that hurt more. Arthur lay back down. He didn't ant to hear any crap from Emyrs.

"Yes _Merlin_ who cleaned your chain mail," He heard Emrys move as he talked. " _Merlin_ who you had run around after you," He was moving closer to the bed. " _Merlin_ who did all those things because he loved you."

"Yeah that Merlin." Arthur smiled at the memories of him. _Wait a second._ How did he? Arthur sat up with wide eyes and Emrys started to take of his hood and mask.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered.

"Surprise." Merlin smiled.

"Merlin!" Arthur grinned and ran up to his old servant hugging him. "Wha-? How?"

"Turns out you getting hurt triggered my memories." Merlin explained pulling back.

"Typical someone always has to get injured." Arthur laughed.

"Yep." Merlin agreed. The two just looked at each other for a moment breathing each other in. Arthur smiled as he basked in Merlin's presence. He was really here, the old him. Wait he said loved. He knew Merlin did but that could have just been a lie.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"That I love you?" Arthur nodded. "Of course I mean it Arthur."

"Merlin I-" Arthur wanted to say if back but he couldn't so he just showed Merlin how much he means to him.

Arthur closed the gap between them pressing his lips firmly against Merlin's. Merlin did react straight away out if shock but once he did Arthur deepened the kiss. His tongue meeting Merlin's in the middle, both hungry to each explore each other's mouths. Merlin snaked his arms around Arthur's neck entwining his fingers in his hair. Arthur moaned at his touched. Oh how he wanted this for so long.

Arthur had dropped his hands to Merlin's waist, his left hand fingering the waist band of his pants the other starting to go up his shirt. Merlin pulled him over the the bed and Arthur followed hungrily, his growing arousal craving Merlin's touch. He lay Merlin down gently and moved his mouth down to Merlin's jaw, kissing down to his neck just over his neckerchief. Merlin moaned and Arthur grinned, that only spurred him on. Just when they began to remove clothing a knock at the door interrupted them. Arthur sighed and ignored it but then the knock happened again.

"What is is?" He yelled.

_"Sire your father would like to speak with you."_ Gaius informed.

"Can't it wait?"

_"Emrys has been seen on the premise."_ He added.

"I'll be out in a second." He told him. "I think we'll have to cut this session short." Arthur pouted.

"I think so." Merlin agreed trying to steady his breathing.

"We should meet up."

"We should."

"Tomorrow night."

"Where?"

"I know I the perfect place, I'll come and get you." Emrys contended.

"Okay it's a _date_." Arthur said and then smiled at the words. A date with Merlin, it gave him butterflies at the thought. Merlin smiled too.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Arthur grinned and kissed Merlin one last time before jumping off the bed. He walked over the chair with his sword and picked it up.

"You should probably-" He turned back round to the bed but Merlin was gone. "Get going but it's seems you already have." Arthur shrugged and opened his door to meet Gaius.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Arthur smiled.

"You seem happy Sire." Gaius raised his brow to that impossibly high height.

"I am Gaius. I _really_ am." He was. Merlin was back, and they were going on a date. He couldn't wait to see him again and finish what they started.

At that moment Leon ran up the hallway.

"They caught Emrys." He informed breathlessly

"What?!" Arthur exclaimed. _Impossible_. They can't have Merlin.

"Show me." Arthur said his expression turned to stone. And Leon led them down the hallway.


End file.
